fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Custom Night
Ultimate Custom Night, also known as just Custom Night, is a standalone game that functions as the final installment of the Five Nights at Freddy's series released on June 27th, 2018. The Official Steam Page can be seen here. Originally intended to be an add-on to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, it became its own game, for the sake of launching and playing easier. Steam Description Welcome to the ultimate FNAF mashup, where you will once again be trapped alone in an office fending off killer animatronics! Featuring 50 selectable animatronic characters spanning seven Five Nights at Freddy's games, the options for customization are nearly endless. Mix and match any assortment of characters that you like, set their difficulty from 0-20, then jump right into the action! From your office desk, you will need to manage two side doors, two vents, as well as two air hoses, all of which lead directly into your office. This time you will have to master other tools as well if you want to complete the ultimate challenges, tools such as the heater, A/C, a global music box, a power generator, and more. As if all of that weren't enough, you'll also need to set up laser traps in the vents, collect Faz-Coins, purchase items from the prize counter, and as always, keep a close eye on not one, but two, Pirate Cove curtains! Other features include: * Challenge menu including sixteen themed challenges. * Voice acting from returning favorites as well as from new arrivals to the franchise! * Unlockable office skins! * Unlockable cutscenes! Animatronics 58 animatronics feature, with 50 of them being customisable. These include: *Freddy Fazbear (Bears Attack 1: 10, Bears Attack 2: 10, Bears Attack 3: 20, Old Friends: 20, Chaos 2: 5) *Bonnie (Old Friends: 20, Chaos 3: 20) *Chica (Ladies Night 1: 5, Ladies Night 2: 5, Ladies Night 3: 10, Old Friends: 20) *Foxy (Old Friends: 20, Chaos 3: 20) *Toy Freddy (Bears Attack 2: 1, Bears Attack 3: 5, Old Friends: 20, Chaos12: 5) *Toy Bonnie (Old Friends: 20, Chaos 2: 5, Chaos 3: 5) *Toy Chica (Ladies Night 1: 5, Ladies Night 2: 10, Ladies Night 3: 20, Old Friends: 20, Chaos 2: 5, Chaos 3: 5) *Mangle (Ladies Night 1: 5, Ladies Night 2: 5, Ladies Night 3: 10, Old Friends: 20, Chaos 3: 5) *Balloon Boy (Pay Attention 1: 5, Pay Attention 2: 20, Old Friends: 20, Chaos 3: 5) *JJ (Pay Attention 1: 5, Pay Attention 2: 20, Ladies Night 1: 1, Ladies Night 2: 5, Ladies Night 3: 10, Springtrapped: 20, Chaos 3: 5) *Withered Chica (Chaos 3: 5) *Withered Bonnie (Chaos 3: 20) *The Puppet (Old Friends: 20,) *Withered Golden Freddy (Bears Attack 1: 1) *Springtrap (Old Friends: 20,) *Phantom Mangle *Phantom Freddy (Bears Attack 1: 1, Bear Attack 2: 5, Bears Attack 3: 10, Springtrapped: 20, Chaos 2: 20, Chaos 3: 20) *Phantom Balloon Boy (Chaos 3: 20) *Nightmare Freddy (,) * Nightmare Bonnie (Chaos 3: 20) *Nightmare Fredbear (Bears Attack 1: 10,) *Nightmare *Jack-O-Chica *Nightmare Mangle *Nightmarionne (Chaos 3: 20) *Nightmare Balloon Boy (Chaos 3: 20) *Old Man Consequences (Chaos 3: 20) *Circus Baby (Old Friends: 20) *Ballora *Funtime Foxy *Ennard (Chaos 3: 20) *Trash and the Gang (Chaos 3: 20) *Helpy (Bears Attack 1: 1, Chaos 3: 20) *Happy Frog (Chaos 3: 10) *Mr Hippo (Chaos 3: 10) *Pigpatch (Chaos 3: 10) *Nedd Bear (Bears Attack 1: 1, Chaos 3: 20) *Orville Elephant (Chaos 3: 20) *Rockstar Freddy (Bears Attack 1: 5, Chaos 3: 10) *Rockstar Bonnie (Chaos 3: 20) *Rockstar Chica (Chaos 3: 20) *Rockstar Foxy (Chaos 3: 20) *Music Man (Chaos 3: 20) *El Chip (Chaos 3: 20) *Funtime Chica (Chaos 3: 20) *Molten Freddy (Bears Attack 1: 1) *Scrap Baby *Scraptrap *Lefty (Bears Attack 1: 1, Chaos 3: 20) *Phone Guy (Old Friends: 20, Chaos 3: 20) As well as the customisable animatronics, there are special cases that are unique: *Dee Dee *Fredbear As well as this, there are enemies that are only summonable by Dee Dee: *Plushtrap *Minireenas *Nightmare Chica *Lolbit *RWQFSFASXC *Bonnet OST Eisoptrophobia, the Menu theme. Hybernating Evil, one of the ambience in the gameplay. Sleep No More, one of the ambience in the gameplay. Last Breath, one of the ambience in the gameplay. Where Dreams Die, one of the ambience in the gameplay. Sonata for the Fallen, one of the ambience in the gameplay. Trailer Category:Game Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Spin Off